comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe bio Obadiah Stane (Iron Monger)
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE Obadiah Stane was the business partner of Tony Stark and a good friend of his father, Howard Stark. He later becomes an enemy and attempted to take Tony Stark's life in order to take control of Stark Industries. MOVIE BIO: Early Life: Obadiah Stane was a businessman who worked with Howard Stark during the early years of Stark Industries inception and took over as CEO after Howard's death. He later stepped down to become the firm's second-in-command when the young Tony Stark came of age. At some point Stane began cooperating with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan, contracting them to kill Stark so that he could resume control over Stark Industries. Stane with Tony Stark: The Ten Rings soon realized who their target was and felt they hadn't been paid enough to kill Tony Stark. They kept him alive to use to their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, Obadiah appears to assist Stark in his attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. However, while Tony continues spending all of his time working on his suit, Stane starts to take legal actions against Tony in an attempt to wrest control over Stark Industries. Around the same time it is revealed that he has been supplying weapons to both sides of the war for some time. Iron Monger: After the Ten Rings finds the remnants of the prototype armor Tony Stark used to escape, they attempt to make a new deal with Stane to hand over the prototype to him in exchange for creating an army of similarly armored soldiers for the group to use. Ultimately, Stane betrays the group and has them killed, stealing the Mark I Armor for himself. While working to develop his own bigger, more powerful suit, he discovers that Stark's assistant Pepper Potts has found out about his plans so he steals Stark's Arc Reactor from his chest to power his new suit, leaving Stark to die. Duel of Los Angeles: After Pepper Potts discovers his plans, she and a small group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to arrest him but are no match for his new suit. As Stane is about to kill Pepper, he discovers that Stark is alive and has come to save Pepper. The two then engage in a final battle over the Stark Industries Headquarters. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running dangerously low, he has Pepper overload the prototype large-scale Arc Reactor located at the complex. When the reactor overloads, Stane is knocked unconscious by the blast, and he along with his suit fall into the generator, causing an explosion that kills him and destroys the armor. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson, who was working with Stark, later covers up Stane's death by explaining that Stane had disappeared in a private plane while on vacation. MONITOR'S NOTES: Easter Egg In Iron Man, Obadiah Stane can be seen watching TV next to an elaborate chess set. In the comics, Stane is often seen playing chess and even, at one point, formed a group called the Chessmen to attack Tony Stark. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man Category:Obadiah Stane Category:Iron Monger